Love Birds
by Chalantgirl
Summary: When Robin(Tim) finds a girl all beat up abandoned on the street he helps her, a few years later when he and her realize something that they don't yet understand...could it possibly be love! NightingaleXRobin (Nightingale is my character) I do not own the Young justice! Or any of the Characters, or songs(that maybe in it) First Fanfiction (Let me know...Also welcomed any tips.)
1. Chapter 1-The start of something new

Prologue:

"P-please leave m-me alone! S-stop!" Katie's eyes went wide with fear as the gang closed in laughing.

"Awwwww, The little girl want her Mommy." says one of the gangmen.

Katie flinched at the word (Mommy) "My Mom abandoned me!" snapped Katie then realized she shouldn't have cause her life was in the hands of these...these Jerks.

The Gang Stood and blinked for a few seconds then he shook his head as if to get rid of it. Raising his weapon he was about to get ready to smash her to bits.

Katie covered her head and curled up in a ball, she waited for the impact to come, But it never did, Instead she heard a boy's strong gentle voice ask, "Are you okay?" She nodded and removed her hands from her face. to reveal a boy about her age wearing sunglasses and a jacket with jeans,her tear rolled down her dirty, cut, and bruised face. The boy extended his hand towards her to help her up, she hesitantly reached for his hand but pulled back. And scooted farther back into the corner biting her cut and bleeding bottom lip.

Seeing this he frowned, "Come on I won't hurt you," He said kindly, he reached his hand out again, "Come on I'll help you."

Katie gently put her small delicate hand in his, "Okay." is all she could say. She shivered a little as a cool breeze went through the ally.

Smiling he helped her up, Noticing her shiver he pulled off his jacket and handed it to her, "Take it, we don't want you freezing." he said jokingly.

She gave him a grateful smile and put the jacket on, "Thank you..." she said but realized she didn't know his name.

Clearly seeing this, 'Tell her your name she so pretty, and really needs a friend.' shouted one side of his mind, 'Don't we don't know if we can trust her!' shouts the other side. Pushing these voices to the end of his mind, he smiled at her, "My name's Tim," he said kindly.

She smiled,"I like it, My name is Katie." she says giving him a friendly smile.

"Come on let's get you some help." Leading her towards the zeta tube.

**Chapter 1:**

_**4 years later**_

Katie stood in front of her mirror brushing her long brown hair, when she was done she grabbed her journal and pen and went outside the mountain and sat under her tree by the water and listened to the waves a little before she began to write.

_'When I was just a little girl,My mama used to tuck me into bed and red me a story._

_It always was about a princess in distress and how the guy would save her and end up with all the glory._

_I'd lie in bed and think about the person who I wanted to be,Then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me._

_I don't want to be like Cinderella sitting in a dark old dusty cellar, waiting for someone to come and set me free.I don't want to be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side, don't want to depend on anyone else. I'd rather rescue myself..._

Katie fell asleep and the journal slipped out of her hands and landed besides her.

Tim being unable to sleep decided to take a walk, walking down the beach he notices Katie sleeping peacefully under a tree, '_What's she doing put here? Obviously she didn't intend to fall asleep.' _Walking over to her he noticed how beautiful she looked in her sleep her hair spilling onto her shoulders her eyes gently closed, the sound of her steady calm breaths, her gently rising and falling of her chest,her lips parted slightly so she could breath, he looked over to see a journal sitting open besides her in her neat handwriting. He glanced at her and looked at the Journal again, '_Read it! Read it! Find out if she feels the same.' _the two sides where back again, '_No don't that's her private journal.'_ Shaking his head he gently shook her, "Katie, Katie you fell asleep." he said he hated to wake her up from her peaceful sleep, but he couldn't just leave her out here all alone...unless...he bit his lip unsure of what to do, and also unaware that Katie was staring at him he was so close she could feel his breath on her,and he was only centimetres away from her face!

Katie blushed a little but erased it, "Uh...are you okay Tim?" asks Katie.

Snapping back into reality he realized how close he was, "Yeah, sorry i didn't want to wake you but..." starts Tim.

"But what..." says Katie, "Are you afraid I was going to be kidnapped or something, did you forget that I had the best teacher, and that he is also is my best friend." Katie giggles.

"I tout you almost every trick you know." says Tim proudly,"And I know I'm the best Best friend you ever had." Tim stands up and puffs out his chest.

Katie laughs,"You are so ridiculous, but I do have to agree with you." Katie stands up and quickly grabs her journal and pen. "Come on let's go back in side before we all get kidnapped, and we have to rescue each other." says Katie.

"You mean I'll come and save you." Tim says laughing, together the two friends,(or are they more than that?) walk towards mount justice.

Hey Dudes, and Dudettes, Tell me what you think. Either way I'm going to continue this story!

**Oh and Nightingale is MY Character, so ABSOLUTE NO COPYING! THAT'S COPY RIGHT PEOPLE!** K any way Bye! :3


	2. Chapter 2-I'll always be there for you

**Part way through a mission**

Katie was currently gagged and tied up, her utility belt was thrown across the floor, she heard her team-mates yelling at her captor and heard Robin offer himself instead, "NO DON'T!" she thought she wanted her team-mates to be safe, especially Tim. Hearing a door open she turned her head to see one person she never thought to see again...Her mother. "Let her go Peter!She didn't do anything wrong, Your after me not her!" her mother whole team stopped and watched what was on the tape she finally broke through it, "Mom, What are you doing here." she yelled,Her team-mates turned towards her with parted mouths, She rolled her eye and focused her gaze back on her mother.

"I thought a little family reunion was a little over due." says Katie's mom Kathy, her mom tugged her gloves off and took a fighting stance making some really quick moves she shoot her hands through the air Fire spewing from her hands, doing a flip her mother (which was once an assassin in training) threw a kick out at her captor making him hiss with pain when the fire roasted him limp body fell over, knowing her work here was done she went over to her daughter, "Sorry I'm a little late, beetle" she says giving her daughter a quick kiss on the forehead then untied her daughter, helping her up. She smiled, "You've grown into such a beautiful young lady." she says a tear runs down her cheek, "I've missed you."

"You missed me! You MISSED ME!YOU ABANDONED ME!" shouted Katie out of pure rage, "And don't call me Beetle." Katie stalks towards her team mates, when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Katie please listen,I didn't mean to abandon you...I wanted to protect you..." says Kathy, "Saying good-bye to you was the hardest thing I've ever done.I felt guilty day after day after day, thinking to myself I did the right thing...and now look at you, you've grown up so much,Bee-Katie." her mother was now crying, when suddenly Katie heard a gigantic Bang of a gun and watched as her mother collapsed onto her knees blood rushing from her wounds.

Katie spun around to she her mother, "MOM!" she cried rushing to her mothers side, laying her head on her lap she gazed into her mother's weak eyes, "I'm sorry...please don't leave me..."she cried, "I forgive you...please don't go!" Katie was sobbing now (I mean who wouldn't be?)

Kathy gave Katie a sweet smile and stroked her face with her hand trembling., "I love you my little warrior, be brave...my little beetle." and with that her head fell limp.

"NO!" shouted Katie, "I love you too." she yelled, taking her mother's limp hand she stroked it across her hair, "Call me beetle all you want...just please don't leave." Katie sobbed.

Tim seeing how much pain Katie was in rushed to her side, "I'm sorry." he said taking her into a big hug.

Katie didn't struggle instead she looked up to face him ,"She never abandoned me...she..she did it to protect me...and now I'll never see her again." she cried into his chest.

Tim stoked her hair it hurt him to see how much pain Katie was in right now."I'm here for you..." he mumbled into her hair.

Katie and Tim just sat there for the rest of what seemed the rest of the night in each others embrace.

Let this be a lesson to all you who read this, Treasure your loved ones all you can because one day you won't be able to hug the ones you love most.

"To be loved is one thing, to love is another, but to be loved by the one you love is everything." so just remember that.

~Chalant Girl


	3. Chapter 3-Nightmares turn into Dreams

**Special thanks to Daze (sorry if I got that wrong.) For giving me some useful tips and pointers. Ok back to the Story.**

**Katie's POV:**

Katie sat up with a start, she was covered in sweat, and since the last mission she was having the same dream of her mother died, she had found out the truth.(The dream was the previous chapter.)Pulling her knees to her chest she started to cry uncontrollable, when suddenly she felt two arms wrap her into a big hug, "Shhhh, It's ok Kat I'm here, Shhhh." she recognizes the voice of none other than Tim(or Robin) she grips his shirt and starts to cry into his shirt, "I-I'm sorry." she says After a while she pulls back and sighs, "The same dream has been haunting me for the last 2 nights." she explains, "Thanks Tim...Your always here for me, when I need you." she says and sighs, "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet." she says.

"It's fine, It's just a shirt..." he says smiling just a little.

She returns the small smile.

"So...what was your nightmare about?" he asks concern written all over his face.

"I keep on replaying the moment my mom died, I Hate it.." she says burring her face into her hands to hide the new tears starting to flow.

"Well, at least you know that she died saving you and you found out why she left you.." he said unsure if that was the right thing to say.

she wipes the tears away and looks up to face him, "I know...It's just...I-I Was terrified when I heard the gun fire...I can still hear the sound, It..It makes me feel sick." she says wrapping her arms around her knees.

Tim sighed, "I'll always be here for you..." he says, "If you need me just call, and I'll be here in a flash." he gets up and starts to walk towards the door but he was stopped.

Katie grabs his wrist, when he turns around she blurts out "Please stay!" she blushes and lets go of his Wrist.

Tim smiled, "Sure." he walks back and lays down on her bed with her, he stared at her beautiful face, it was painted by a dark, dark red. They slowly fall into a deep sleep each with a smile on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4-The morning(short)

**Thanks for the reviews I know the last chapter was a little short, sorry. :3**

**Katie's POV:**

Katie's eyes blinked open she looked around the room, she tried to sit up but something...or someone held her down, then the memories of last night came rushing into her mind. She was laying down besides Tim his head was resting on her neck his hands wrapped around her waist and their fingers laced together, she could feel his steady calm breathes as he lay sleeping next to her. She gave a small smile, she tried to get up once more but Tim have an Iron grip on her, she laughed a quick soft laugh that was barely even sighed and looked at the clock on her night stand, 9:00 A.M. It read "Oh no, I'm late for My lessons!" she says, she struggles to get out of Tim's grip, but instead he just tightened it 'If that's even possible.' she thought to herself. Tim started to stir and sleepily sat up, he had finally released her from his grip, she let out a sigh, she could breath again. She jumped up "Tim I'm sorry but I'm late for my lessons." she says quickly.

**Tim's POV:**

Tim sat up and looked around...Wait this wasn't his room...suddenly the memories of last night came rushing into his still sleepy mind. He looked at Katie, and blushed, 'Was I really with her the whole night' he asks himself. He quickly gets up, "Um...yes...of course...sorry about that." he says clearly embarrassed. "I'll just go now." he says, he says good bye quickly and exits. he rubs the back of his neck when he reaches his room. "What am I thinking!" he says, "She's my best friend!" he shook his head slowly...'Maybe...more?' the though was gone as quickly as it had entered his mind. 'I shouldn't think like that...I have to stop thinking about her!' he thought he enters his room and quickly gets dressed He would have training soon. He falls onto his bed, he had never felt this relaxed before.

**Sorry this is really REALLY short. I'll make the next one a really long one, I promise. Please review and maybe a few ideas...thanks for reviewing I hope to get more soon.**


End file.
